Escape a la selva
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Basado en la historia de la jungla. Arnold por fin encuentra una forma para viajar a San Lorenzo y buscar sus padres, en compañía de su mejor amigo y su antigua enemiga Helga G Pataki. Una aventura donde los tres chiquillos correrán peligros que jamas se imaginaron, aunque obviamente el chico con cabeza de balón y la niña de una sola ceja no se dejarían vencer tan fácil. HxA
1. Chapter 1

"Escape a la jungla"

Summary: Basado en la historia de la jungla. Arnold por fin encuentra una forma para viajar a San Lorenzo y buscar sus padres, en compañia de su mejor amigo y su antigua enemiga Helga G Pataki. HxA obviamente.

 _Notas de autor: Bueno, primero quisiera dar aclaraciones respecto a varios puntos._

 _1.-El tiempo... como ya sabemos no se dan fechas muy precisas sobre como avanza la historia en el programa, así que me gustaría informar que yo base en suposiciones cuando irían o cuando sería el viaje. Según yo se irían para vacaciones de verano xD._

 _2.-¿Por qué decidí hacer mi propia versión sobre una película que esta por darse a conocer?, porque soy una mujer increíblemente impaciente y no puedo esperar hasta que PORFIN anuncien la fecha en que saldrá. /Ya sé que dijeron que se retomo el proyecto pero sigo siendo una maldita perra impaciente xD/_

 _3.-sí bien leí las entrevistas de nuestro señorón Craig, puede que no siga exactamente el camino que el ah dicho, no lo sé aun. Quiero dejar que la historia fluya con naturalidad sin sentirme forzada a escribirla exactamente como se supone era. Pero espero conseguir la esencia del programa._

 _4.- En mi historia probablemente se divida el protagonismo entre Helga, Gerald y Arnold. Posiblemente sea más de parte de Helga, ya que me salé más natural su forma de actuar /Si, soy un poco tsundere/. Así que podría decirse que más probablemente la heroína de mi versión de la jungla sea ella, conforme avance la historia._

 _El último punto, si bien mencionare a todos los personajes o casi todos, solamente algunos aparte del trió /Helga, Arnold, Gerald/ se desarrollaran._

 _Creo que son las aclaraciones por ahora._

 _._

 _x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

 _._

 _ **Prologo.**_

Era un atardecer bastante agobiante, hasta el sol parecía meterse con desgane entre las profundidades del mar, el color rojizo en el cielo era una vista enigmática y fascinante, las gaviotas volaban a la lejanía como buscando refugio, mientras luchaban contra el viento que trataba de tumbarlas. Lástima que cierto chico rubio no pudiera notarlo en ese momento, ya que su mente estaba ocupada con mil cosas más que eso.

El pequeño niño se dejo caer en la arena, justo al lado de la orilla del mar, con los pies en posición de loto, mientras sostenía en sus brazos un enorme libro. Aquel libro forrado con cuero, con costuras a los lados para preservarlo mejor. Era el diario de su padre, lo abrió nuevamente para ver algunas páginas, leyendo nuevamente acerca de las aventuras vividas por él y su madre, se preguntaba donde estarían en ese momento, si estaban con bien.

Como deseaba poder estar con ellos, conocerlos, suspiro pesadamente, sacando de entre las hojas un mapa de San Lorenzo.

Ahí se encontraba la mejor y posiblemente única pista que tenía para dar con su paradero. Paso sus dedos con delicadeza simulando viajar por esos estrechos caminos, como si estuviera jugando a serpientes y escaleras. ¿Cuántas veces había estado soñando cn encontrarlos?, con poder abrazarlos, hablar con ellos. Ya había perdido la cuenta, más ahora que sus sueños se habían intensificado gracias a su descubrimiento .

Y sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer, a pesar de haberlo charlado con sus abuelos, era bastante obvio que no tendrían el dinero para hacer un viaje como ese en mucho tiempo, tal vez les tomaría años reunirlo. Una fuerte opresión se formo en su pecho, sintiéndose desconsolado.

Era conocido por ser un chico siempre optimista y por no rendirse nunca; Pero justo ahora se encontraba perdido. No encontraba la forma de conseguir el dinero para ir.

¿Una feria para recaudar fondos?, seguro podría juntar algunas monedas, pero nada realmente importante, tampoco tenía nada para vender ... y pedirle dinero a sus amistades eso iba completamente contra sus principios, además probablemente ni así juntaría lo suficiente.

La alarma en su reloj le hizo darse cuenta que se hacía tarde y debía regresar a casa. No quería angustiar mas al abuelo, sabía que en el fondo, estaban realmente preocupados por él y se sentían un poco culpables de no poder ayudar.

Se encamino desganado, tenía que haber una forma, debía encontrarla. Si tan solo un milagro ocurriera y encontrara una forma para llegar a San Lorenzo; Pero eso sería mucho pedir, ¿Verdad?. Si tan solo un milagro ocurriera...

Entonces recordó aquella navidad tan especial que había pasado, apenas había pasado un año y ya sentía que era una eternidad. "SI realmente tengo un ángel, me gustaría que me ayudar ahora" Suplico al cielo con esperanza. Una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios, era verdad, si aquella vez logro hacerlo, ¿Porque sería distinto ahora?.

Se encamino esta vez con más energías de regreso a casa, cuando se sintió tropezar con algo o más bien con alguien, Arnold no alcanzo a reconocer a la persona con la que choco, estaba demasiado distraído para ponerle atención suficiente, solo alcanzo a reconocer una gabardina de color café; Se giro para disculparse por haber chocado en su distracción, pero como si se tratara de un fantasma la persona de gabardina había desaparecido, arqueo una ceja preguntándose sobre su sanidad mental, cuando noto una hoja en el suelo, la cual parecía más bien un panfleto, lo levanto con curiosidad para leerlo.

Su corazón se congelo, ocurrió el milagro que esperaba. Ahí estaba la solución a su enorme problema. Una forma de ir a buscar a sus padres. Elevo la mirada al cielo.

Murmuro un "Gracias", esperando que su ángel le escuchará.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.

Después de unos segundos la adrenalina comenzó a hacer efecto y sin esperar un segundo más salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de huéspedes.

-¡¿Un concurso para ganar un viaje a San Lorenzo?!- Arnold se alejo del locutor de su oído ante el grito casi chillido de Gerald, por poco lo deja sordo, pero bueno no es como que pudiera culparlo, ya que había hecho lo mismo al encontrarse a su abuelo en la sala. -Cielos viejo eso suena tan ...-

-¿Increíble?, ¿imposible?-pregunto entusiasmado el chico de 10 años. Con una vocecilla que demostraba la más pura excitación, alegría y la más pura ilusión.

La ilusión de cumplir el sueño de toda su vida, la ilusión de encontrar a sus padres después de tantos años.

-Tan ... _tú_ \- Termino simple el chico afro, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. Negó con resignación, ¿Qué clase de suerte era esa?, ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que su mejor amigo encontrará algo como eso?, además de que ni siquiera tuvo que buscarlo, simplemente calló en sus manos, como un milagro. Gerald se anoto así mismo que si algo salía mal, podría ser devastador. Pero se dejo llevar por el momento, no quería romperle la magia en estos momentos a su mejor amigo. -Oye viejo, realmente debes tener un ángel que cuide de ti-

-Lo sé, aun me cuesta trabajo creerlo-

-Ahora más importante que eso-comento el chico moreno cambiando el tema -¿Que tenemos que hacer para ganar ese viaje?- Arnold sonrió al escuchar _tenemos_ en vez de _tienes_ que hacer, Gerald estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que fuera para poder ir en busca de sus padres y Arnold estaba infinitamente agradecido por eso.

-Primero tenemos que conseguir al menos 14 personas que quieran ir a este viaje escolar, oh y necesitamos a un adulto que nos acompañe- Comento descuidadamente el chico mientras leía todos los términos del concurso.

-Wow ¿Catorce personas?, ¿Pues de que se trata viejo?-

-Se trata de una campaña para promocionar San Lorenzo y está promovida por una organización sin ánimos de lucro que busca apoyar países en pobreza extrema, así que la situación es crear o representar San Lorenzo de una forma única e increíble que atraiga la atención de las personas, de esa forma promocionar San Lorenzo para que más personas acudan- Comento el alegremente m mientras apuntaba algunas ideas.

-Viejo de verdad que tienes suerte- comento incrédulo el moreno -Por que cuando se trata de llegar al corazón de las personas tu eres un experto en eso- No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro que su amigo del otro lado de la línea sonreía avergonzado. Porque si, Arnold lo sabía, era un experto en mover corazones.

-Mañana hablare con los del salón, si todo sale bien podríamos ir todo el grupo a San Lorenzo- Aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo con el resto del grupo /ya que su prioridad sería buscar a sus padres/, la idea de que viajaran todos fuera del país le parecía increíble.

-No lo sé viejo, aunque para mí todo esto suene asombroso, considero que no todos pensaran lo mismo, además catorce personas es un gran numero- Arnold ya había pensado en ello, si bien con los alumnos de 5to grado y con el Sr. Simmons resultaban más que el numero mínimo, no tenía idea si todos estarían dispuestos a un viaje como ese, o si simplemente todos obtendrían el permiso de sus padres. Pero de igual forma tenía que intentarlo.

Y así lo hizo.

Les contó todo acerca del concurso, de las ideas que tenía. Pero pudo notar con decepción que solo algunos estaban realmente interesados en entrar.

Entre ellos solo estaban Gerald obviamente, el Sr. Simmons quien encontraba la idea fabulosa para interactuar con sus "queridos y estimados alumnos en un ambiente apasionante y desconocido"; Eugene tan solo acepto la idea con ánimo, Nadine quien parecía muy entusiasmada en la idea, a decir verdad demasiado entusiasmada; Harold, Sid y Stinky quien parecieron no pensar mucho en la idea, aunque hubo un momento en que Harold pareció dudar, pero negó completamente que fuera por miedo a estar lejos de su mamá como había puntualizado Helga /No definitivamente no era eso, repitió varias veces ante la cruel presión de las bromas sarcásticas de Helga/, y hablando de ella... se vio sorprendido que ni bien hablo sobre el tema, ya estaba apuntada, Sid le pregunto al respecto pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo que era mucho mejor un viaje a la luna que pasar sus vacaciones con Bob y Miriam; nadie pregunto más.

Phoebe se mostro dudosa, tenía que preguntar a sus padres, Lila comento que le sería imposible, no podía dejar a su padre solo toda las vacaciones. Sheena ya tenía planes para esas vacaciones. Brainy simplemente dijo "Hnn no", Rhonda no se daba la idea de ir a un lugar lejos de la civilización y lleno de cosas que ella llamaba asquerosas.

Eso le daba un número muy reducido de personas: 8 personas en total.

Aún le faltaba la mitad del grupo. Suspiro desanimado.

-Vamos amigo, ya tienes ocho personas en el grupo y uno de ellos será nuestro tutor- Comento tratando de darle ánimos a su mejor amigo.

Desconocido para ellos, una cabecita rubia había escuchado todo desde un rincón de la escuela. Preocupada por su amado, se aparto y se escondió tras de un bote de basura.

-Oh Arnold mi querido y amado cabeza de balón, ¿Que puede hacer esta humilde esclava para ayudarte a conseguir tu sueño? y poder reunirte inevitablemente con tu querida y preciosa familia- Suspiro atormentada mientras se abrazaba al relicario donde tenía a un sonriente pero despistado Arnold. -Si tan solo pudiese hacer algo por ti, si tan sólo hubiese algo más que pudiera hacer...-Se interrumpió así misma cuando sintió una fuerte y dificultosa respiración a su espalda, choco su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda, a punto de dar un buen golpe derecho, cuando recordó a cierto joven de falda escocesa.

-Brainy te dejare vivir por estar en mi espalda toda la vida, si me dices porque no iras a San Lorenzo- comentó ella de forma amenazadora, el chico miro de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros y respondió con un "No sé", que hizo que la rubia no pudiera resistirse y ... terminara noqueándolo.

Bueno tal vez no había sido muy buena idea tratar de convencer a Brainy de esa forma, pensó... /Sí es que era lo que en realidad trataba de hacer, pensó mentalmente, ser acosada en la selva por el chico extremadamente raro, no estaba entre sus fantasías románticas para un viaje al lado de Arnold/, negó con fuerza, ese no sería un viaje para conquistar a Arnold, era para que el pudiera encontrar a sus padres... fue ahí cuando le golpeo la idea...

Tenía que cobrar favores a su nombre. Y con esa idea en mente se dirigió a casa de la primera persona a la que debía convencer...

Phoebe.

Si alguien le hubiera escuchado decir la palabra convencer, habría fruncido el seño, ya que lo que había hecho la chiquilla de 10 años, había sido simplemente dar una orden, a la pobre chica asiática.

-Pero Helga de verdad no sé si mis padres aceptarán-

-Pues hazlos que acepten, tu siempre has sido buena para hablar, yo sé que puedes hacerlo- Se sincero. -Phoebe ... esto es realmente importante para...- trago saliva, a pesar de que sabía que Phoebe no diría nada y ya conocía toda su situación aún le era difícil hablar abiertamente de ello.

-Mantecado- Suspiro la chica asiática terminando la frase por ella. -Está bien Helga haré lo que pueda- y con eso terminaron la llamada.

Bien, Arnold ahora tienes 9 personas pensó. Pasando esto se siguió con la siguiente persona que sabía que tendría... simplemente tendría que aceptar.

x.x.x.x.x

"¿Y por qué crees que debería de aceptar e ir?" Fue lo primero que exclamo la molesta pelinegra mientras miraba a la rubia con fastidio, quien le devolvía una mirada simple y aburrida.

-Porque querida Rhonda, creo que se lo debes a Nadine... se supone que es tu mejor amiga, ¿No deberías apoyarla para que cumpla su sueño?, ya sabes con lo que ama los reptiles y las plantas exóticas- comento de forma sarcástica, apoyándose en las escaleras, al tiempo que observaba descuidadamente sus uñas.

Oh si Helga era un genio cuando se trataba de mover masas, Helga ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada mientras la molesta chica de la moda la miraba con desprecio.

-Pero que estoy escuchando- dejo notar su frustración, por dios Helga hablándole sobre amistad y lealtad, ¿En qué mundo paralelo había parado?. -No sé qué te ha picado para que trates de meter esas ideas en mí, pero lo siento mucho, no voy a acudir a ese estúpido viaje, a ese patético y lejano lugar, lo lamento por Nadine, y también lo siento por Arnold, pero no iré a un lugar donde posiblemente se encuentren enfermedades infecto contagiosas que el mundo aún no descubre, sin hablar del resto de animales ponzoñosos que podríamos encontrar en ese viaje asqueroso- Y con eso intento cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de la rubia se lo impidió.

Bien, si quería ayudar a su amado, tendría que ser más agresiva y así lo hizo recordándole a Rhonda todas las veces que Arnold le había ayudado y como de verdad el "chico con cabeza de balón" se notaba claramente desesperado, haciéndole ver que él no habría dudado en darle la mano si ella necesitara buscar a sus padres así fuera en la luna de Saturno.

-¡Bien!, ¡Les ayudare a ir a ese estúpido viaje!- grito la chiquilla frustrada. -¡Ahora déjame en paz!- Grito molesta cerrando la puerta a una victoriosa y sonriente rubia de coletas. Helga estaba por irse cuando la escucho abrir la puerta.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tu insistencia?- pregunto acusadoramente la pelinegra. Helga ya había pensado en la respuesta que daría así que simplemente sonrió triunfante mirándole por encima de su hombro.

-No te confundas Rhonda querida, si hago esto es porque me interesa ese viaje, no es porque este preocupada por ese cabeza de balón ni nada por el estilo- Comento antes de alejarse de ahí.

Rhonda se quedo pensativa, frunciendo el ceño. Para después soltar una carcajada, ¿En que estaba pensando?. Por un momento creyó que la rubia lo había hecho por Arnold. Que tonta e ilusa. Por favor ... Helga preocupándose por alguien que no fuera ella misma, que cosa más estúpida.

Y así sin que Arnold lo supiera, Helga se dedico a hablar con todos los chicos uno por uno, tratando de convencerlos. Y así dos días después Arnold ya tenía 13 personas en el grupo, solo le faltaba uno, ya que el director Wartz había escuchado la idea del profesor Simmons y decidió que unas vacaciones en un lugar exótico eran mejor que estar en su tejado sentado en una silla toda la tarde simulando estar bajo el sol en Cancún.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.

"Gracias chicos, no sé que los hizo cambiar de opinión pero estoy agradecido, solo me falta ..." Y se vio interrumpido para su sorpresa por cierto chico castaño, quien había levantado la mano. -¿Si Brainy?- pregunto un asombrado Arnold, nunca antes había realizado un movimiento por si mismo dentro de la clase.

-hg... iré...con.. ustedes... al... concurso...- todos le miraron sorprendidos, no sabían si porque había dicho que iría o si simplemente porque había dicho más dos palabras

-¡Gracias!- El chico tan solo asintió, y se giro a ver a Helga quien le miraba extrañada, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella incluso la de Arnold y trago saliva, se había asegurado que el resto pensara que ella solo estaba aprovechando la situación, pero estúpido Brainy ni siquiera le había dicho nada... y seguramente conocía sus verdadera intensiones...

Si no fuera por la hermosa y encantadora sonrisa que Arnold estaba dedicándole al salón entero en ese momento, se habría lanzado a matar a su compañero y acosador.

Y así comenzó el proyecto. Nadie se sorprendió que el salón ganara el premio, Arnold con la ayuda del resto del grupo habían ideado un plan tan bien elaborado.

Y así en un mes más podrían ir a San Lorenzo todos juntos... o eso creían todos.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.

-¡¿Como que no me darás permiso para ir?!- su grito se podría escuchar hasta la próxima cuadra, Helga miro con ira a sus padres. Miriam se encontraba tomando otro "smothiee" mientras la miraba desganada y Bob miraba la televisión de forma distraída.

-Ya te dije niña, tan solo tienes 7 años, no es momento para que vayas recorriendo el mundo como toda una delincuente- Helga le miraba incrédula, esto no podía estar pasando,

-Papá tengo 10 años, no iré sola, iremos todo el salón prácticamente, ¡Ira mi profesor Simmons!, hasta Phoebe ira-

-Pero pequeña dama yo también creo que aun eres muy joven para ir a un viaje así-

Los miro con odio, profundo odio. Necesitaba hablar con Phoebe y así lo hizo, aunque no le dio la opción que más le hubiera gustado, pero si era la más /la única/ opción desesperada que le quedaba...

Definitivamente debía estar enamorada de Arnold para acudir a una medida tan desesperada... pero pasará lo que pasará tenía que ir a ese viaje, tenía que ir por si Arnold necesitaba de su ayuda para poder encontrar a sus padres.

Quien mejor que ella la maestra del disfraz y los escondites...

Además ... de verdad no quería pasar las vacaciones nuevamente en un tonto y cochino barco esperando que su padre consiguiera pescar algo más que una lata de anchoas sumergida en el fondo de un lago.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

 _Arnold miro con entusiasmo los objetos que tenía en sus manos, pasaporte, permiso para viajar /concedido por sus abuelos/, el boleto de avión y un sobre con dinero. Su corazón latía con fuerza, por fin podría ir a buscarlos. Por fin sabría que paso realmente con ellos y si tenía suerte ... negó con la cabeza ... tendría éxito... los encontraría, pasara lo que pasara. Dejo los documentos sobre la mesita._

 _Mañana sería el gran día. Estaba por recostarse a dormir cuando algo rojo que sobresalía de su armario lo distrajo, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y observo aquella zapatilla roja que había obtenido cuando la conoció._

 _Cecile_

 _Nunca pudo olvidarla, si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más, su corazón se acelero ante el recuerdo de aquellos zafiros azules que la miraban con intensidad, aquella cabellera dorada que caía con majestuosidad por sobre sus hombres y aquel misticismo en su mirada. Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos, ahora debía centrarse en buscar a sus padres y no distraerse por una chica que había visto solo una vez... Aún así el recuerdo vago no lo dejo por completo._

 _De cualquier forma se dejo llevar por el cansancio y la emoción de que mañana sería el gran día._

 _x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

 _._

 _x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

Fin prologo.

 _Notas finales._

 _¿Y bien? que les parece?. Si les gusto, si tienen alguna recomendación, si lo odian, porfavor dejen un review :)._

 _No quise hacer mucho escándalo por el concurso... porque sinceramente no me llamaba y porque odio los concursos xD._


	2. Día 1 El recuento de los daños

_**Escape de la selva**_

 **Notas de autor.** Creo que no tarde tanto en actualizar xD. Gracias por dejar review, por los favs y los follows. Sólo espero que les guste. Tengo muchas ideas para seguirlo, pero un poco de animo no le viene mal a nadie no xD. ¿? .

 _ **Capitulo 1. Día 1. Recuento de los daños.**_

 **Lunes 7 de julio. Aeropuerto de Hillwood. 9:50 am.**

Gerald´s pov.

De acuerdo para un viaje al extranjero con un montón de misterios que resolver, Gerald sentía que de por si ya tenía bastantes misterios en casa, si tan solo no hubiese escuchado lo que escucho.

Pero _no_ , tenía que pegársele algo al estar con Arnold, y se le tenía que pegar justo lo que siempre se quejaba de él: ser un entrometido.

 ****Inicio de Flashback****

 _Caminaba despistadamente mientras jugaba con su nueva consola, Arnold se había quedado conversando con el así que se adelantaría al almuerzo sin él._

 _"Helga entonces ¿no podrás ir a San Lorenzo?, después de todo lo que hiciste para lograr convencer al resto"_

 _Gerald se paro en seco, ¿Helga fue la que convenció al resto?, no podría haberlo imaginado._

 _"Pues parece que Bob y Miriam se vieron algún programa de moralidad o que sé yo, pero a como de lugar tengo que ir, de que sirve todo lo que hice si no puedo acompañar a... mantecado"_

 _¿Mantecado? Gerald arqueo una ceja, mientras se escondía en el pasillo más cercano._

 _"Helga, tal vez si les expliques la situación, ellos entenderán"_

 _"Phoebe, hablamos del cabezotas de mi padre y la despistada de mi madre, ¿De acuerdo?, no hay forma de que me escuchen, nunca lo hacen!" Phoebe asintió decaída, ella los conocía muy bien y sabía que Helga tenía razón, "No importa que pase, tengo que ir a ese viaje, tengo que ir y ayudarlo" Helga carraspeo su voz, dándose cuenta que había dicho un poco de más. "Es decir, por el mantecado". Phoebe asintió comprensiva. "Así que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una forma de convencer al gran Bob y a mi madre para poder acompañar a Arno... es decir a mantecado; ¡Tengo que estar ahí Phoebe!"_

 _La chica asiática pareció pensar unos segundos, afirmando. Cuando se ilumino su rostro. "Helga creo que tengo la idea, pero tal vez no sea por completo de tu agrado" a rubia le miro intuitiva._

 _"Escúpelo Phebes"_

 _Pero Gerald ya no quiso seguir escuchando, maldecía su curiosidad, maldecía a su mejor amigo por convertirlo en un metido._

 _Oh como deseaba que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera lo que estaba pensando._

 _No, definitivamente debió escuchar mal. Definitivamente no había escuchado que Helga G. Pataki había hablado con el resto del grupo para que aceptaran ayudar a Arnold, ni que estaba especialmente interesada en ir por él. /Porque vamos eso del mantecado era más que obvio/._

 _"Phoebe esta conversación nunca ocurrió" Alcanzo a escuchar que decía la rubia mientras se encaminaban nuevamente al comedor. "Olvidando" fue la única respuesta de la asiática._

 _Oh dios el definitivamente quisiera olvidar esa conversación._

 ****Fin de flash back****

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tratando de meditar. ¿Por qué Helga estaría tan interesada en ir al viaje y en ayudar a Arnold?, se alejo esa idea. Definitivamente, no podía ser lo que escucho Debió escuchar mal. Se giro a ver a la chica pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado en el avión, bueno tal vez tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle, la pelinegra se giro a verlo con esa sonrisita cómplice y esas mejillas rosadas que tanto le gustaban, Gerald le devolvió la sonrisa embobado, olvidando por completo lo que iba a preguntarle.

Al final terminaron hablando de muchas trivialidades más nada sobre la rubia de una sola ceja.

 _ **No POV**_

Estaba enojado, frustrado, deprimido, todos los sentimientos negativos que conocía lo definían perfectamente en ese momento, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había hecho no lograría ir en busca de sus padres. Luego de todos los sacrificios, luego de todas las lagrimas derramadas, ahí estaba sentado tomándose una soda o tratando de hacerlo, mientras observaba al resto de sus compañeros jugar en la piscina.

Suspiro frustrado, hacía dos horas que habían arribado al hotel donde se hospedarían todos, un guía los recibió en una gran camioneta al salir del aeropuerto y los llevo directamente a que se acomodaran. Ese no era un problema, estaba de acuerdo que tenían que llegar a descansar primero, pero cuando el guía comenzó a hablar sobre las maravillas que podrían conocer en el lugar, sobre las cosas divertidas y excitantes que podían hacer en el hotel y alrededores y los recorridos pagados que podían tomar para conocer ampliamente el lugar.

Sintió el impulso de acercarse para poder buscar aunque fuera su primera pista y le pregunto por la tribu de los ojos verdes. GRAN ERROR. El morocho sujeto palideció al escucharlo, negó frenéticamente como si le acabara de preguntar la cosa más tétrica del mundo y se rehusó a darle más explicaciones.

"No deberías buscar esos lugares, están llenos de piratas peligrosos, nadie en su sano juicio te llevara para allá".

Arnold rara vez decía maldiciones, pero esa vez no pudo evitar soltar una tras escuchar eso. Más cuando escucho al señor Simmons que lamentaba su situación pero no podría dejarlos ir en busca de sus padres a un lugar tan peligroso. Arnold lo había mantenido en secreto todo el tiempo del Sr. Simmons y al parecer debió de seguir dejándolo como tal.

"Deberíamos hablar con la policía" Le animo el profesor, pero algo le decía que eso no ayudaría en nada.

Es decir sus padres llevaban 8 años desaparecidos y en todo ese tiempo los de la embajada no habían podido ayudarlos.

Sintió una mano comprensiva mano en su hombro. No se giro, no necesitaba hacerlo, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

"Viejo entiendo cómo te sientes"

"Gerald, ¡he estado esperando esto toda mi vida!" susurro en un grito desesperado.

"Tranquilo viejo, aún me tienes a mi hermano" El rubio se giro a verlo, su amigo le sonreía de forma honesta, Arnold conocía esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de un amigo que no importaba la locura que tuviera en mente, siempre le seguiría. Y si eso significaba buscar ellos dos solos en la mitad de un país desconocido en un lugar potencialmente peligroso... Así sería.

"¿Estás seguro de ello?... puede ser peligroso"

"¡Oye!, me ofendes hermano, hemos sido amigos toda la vida, no podría dejarte abajo nunca... además si me quedará aquí tendría que escuchar los lamentos de Rhonda" Arnold tan sólo rió ante la broma.

"Mañana nos iremos antes de que despierten todos"

 _ **Martes. Julio 8. San Lorenzo. 6:30 am.**_

La jungla era un paisaje mucho más impresionante y exótico de lo que pudieron haber imaginado jamás, la vegetación era increíble, no parecía que hubiere un lugar donde no existiera un rastro de vida vegetal, grandes árboles se extendían desde la lejanía, con miles de lianas, ramas colgadas en el aire, la tierra húmeda y resbaladiza le daba una sensación un tanto pegajosa que hundía sus zapatos conforme caminaban.

Arnold señalo unos arbustos, pero después se corrigió en la dirección opuesta. Se estaba poniendo nervioso con el pasar de los minutos,

"Admítelo viejo, estamos completamente perdidos" Comento resignado Gerald.

"No estamos perdidos Gerald, solo . . . Solo es cuestión de que retome la orientación"

"Un sinónimo de estar perdido cabeza de balón" Comento con frustración Helga desde atrás, llevando su mano derecha a su boca de forma inmediata al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo Gerald?- pero él estaba muy ocupado dándole un mordisco a la barra de chocolate que acababa de sacar, Arnold simplemente encogió sus hombros, debió de ser su imaginación.

Está bien, puede que estuvieran un poco perdidos, tomo la brújula de su bolsillo derecho, el mapa decía que tenían que ir al sureste, así que incluso si no encontraban el camino mencionado en el mapa, aún podían dar con el paradero si se dirigían en esa dirección ¿No?.

Helga los miro con fastidio. ¿Que no podían hacer nada bien?. Gruño, estos perdedores, torpes buenos para nada. Observo el mapa y después su propia brújula, bien debían tomar hacía la derecha y salir del sendero, ahora el problema sería como decírselos. Ya que obviaaamente no podía solo aparecer ante ellos.

Un sonido extraño llamo su atención, se giro para averiguar que era y ...

oh mierda...

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Su grito fantasmal se dejo escuchar por toda la selva, ambos chicos se miraron asustados.

Se quedaron inmóviles como esperando a que algo saliera de entre los arbustos, pero nada,

-Viejo, ¿Que fue eso?- la voz del moreno tembló un poco, se agarro del brazo de su mejor amigo en un intento por calmar sus nervios. Arnold trago saliva, ni el estaba seguro de que había pasado... y honestamente no sabía si lo quería averiguar.

Lo mejor era seguir avanzando.

 _ **Un par de horas después...  
.**_

Poco después olvidaron lo sucedido, ya habían pasado un par de horas y aun no encontraban ni pista del excéntrico lugar.

"Viejo ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?"

"Eso es lo que dice el diario de mi padre, además de que el mapa dice que estamos muy cerca" comento Arnold más dudoso de lo que desearía. Mientras re-leía los detalles que especificaba el diario. Definitivamente habían seguido todo el trecho como lo apuntaba el diario y el mapa, pero por más que buscaba no veía ni pinta de algún tipo de civilización, o de alguna calidad humana más que ellos. "Debe haber algo que hicimos mal..."

". . . Viejo.."Escucho que su amigo le hablaba, pero no le puso atención. ". . Viejo..."Le escucho decir de nuevo, suspiro frustrado.

"Un momento, ya casi lo tengo" La insistencia de Gerald no desistía, al contrario los jalones se hacían más intensos. Hasta que la paciencia del rubio de ojos verdes se esfumo.

"¡Gerald!, ¡Quieres espe . . . rar" El reclamo murió en sus labios. Observo a su alrededor la situación que le estaba advirtiendo.

Habían por lo menos 20 personas acorralándolos, de aspecto salvaje y desalineado, con sus harapos que cubrían únicamente sus zonas más necesarias. Cubiertos en tatuajes de colores estrafalarios y figuras de animales feroces. Sintió una ola de sensaciones correr por su espalda, todas ellas malas.

"¿Quiénes son?"escucho que uno de ellos les hablaban, pero no pudieron entenderlo. Ninguno de los dos entendía una palabra en español.

Un sujeto se abalanzo en dirección a ellos, a diferencia del resto, su ropa era mucho más conservadora, siendo un camisón largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su rostro lo cubría una máscara de jaguar. Con la anticipación de verlo, Gerald y Arnold aguantaron la respiración hasta que le escucharon hablar. "¿Amigos o enemigos?- pregunto con una voz bastante más aguda de lo que esperaban. Arnold se giro a ver a Gerald, quien sólo atino a encogerse de hombros, sin saber que decir.

El sujeto de mascara parecía que diría algo más cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba, un joven alto, castaño y de piel morena salía de entre las ramas, parecía cargar algo rosado en su hombro, cuanto más se acercaba más tomaba forma aquello que sostenía, hasta que Arnold lo reconoció.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡¿Helga?!" grito mentalmente.

Ella sin embargo apenas y había reparado en él, su atención se encontraba centrada en el sujeto que la mantenía presa.

"Encontramos a esta otra niña corriendo por ahí . . . no lo sé, pero parecen perdidos."Comentó el chico sin soltar a la rubia de su agarre. Y quien al escuchar eso, pareció darse cuenta al fin de la presencia de sus otros dos compañeros de salón. Se quedo tan impresionada que dejo de luchar.

"Pues que pena por ellos, ¡Pero no podemos llevarlos con nosotros, podrían ser parte del grupo de ese malandrín" comento una voz lejana, siendo seguida por varias que le apoyaban. Querían lanzarlos fuera de sus alrededores o apresarlos.

"¡Bájame zopenco!" Grito en español la chiquilla, dejando sorprendidos a sus dos compañeros de clases.

"Amigos o enemigos" Repitió el joven, esta vez en ingles.

"Amigos" Contesto sin dudar Arnold. El sujeto de mascara se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, parecía estarlo analizando, tomo el mentón del chico para verlo de más de cerca, de pronto dio un respingo hacia atrás.

"No puede ser..." murmuro mientras se quitaba la máscara, demostrando el delicado rostro que se escondía tras de ella, ojos azabache cruzándose contra ojos esmeralda, la mujer castaña carraspeo su voz y se giro al resto. _"Es él"_ su voz sonó casi en un susurro.

Cientos de murmullos se dejaron escuchar nuevamente, con expresiones que si bien no eran entendidos por el los chicos, ninguno de los chicos entendía que estaba pasando, la mujer se alejo de los chicos para acercarse a la rubia de una sola ceja que por fin tenía sus pies en el piso.

"¿Entiendes español?"

"Solo un poco" contesto a la defensiva llevando ambos puños cerca de su cuerpo, con la intención de responder a un ataque si era necesario.

"¿El nombre de ese chico es Arnold?" los tres miraron a la mujer incrédulos. "Parece que no necesitaras contestarme, soy Carmen la líder de los ojos verdes"

Antes de que pudiera decir más, el joven que hasta poco tenía preso a Helga se acercó a la mujer "Carmen se hace tarde"

"Lo sé, será mejor que terminemos esta conversación en otro lado, además Raúl está en la aldea" Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Arnold." Por favor síguenos, nosotros éramos grandes amigos de tus padres." Hablo por fin en ingles sorprendiendo a los tres chicos. "Lo siento por lo de antes, no soy muy buena con mi ingles" Dio una pequeña mirada a la rubia "Aunque tu español no esta tan mal, en fin, por favor vengan con nosotros, allá aclararemos sus dudas."

Pasaron al menos otros 20 minutos hasta que por fin se detuvieron "Lamento todo lo que paso allá, pero ahora si podremos conversar" Llevo su mano a unas hojas que cubrían una pared rocosa, y al retirarlas se podía ver un pasadizo secreto.

"Eso explica porque no podríamos encontrarlo- comento con gracia Gerald.

.

Después de adentrarse descubrieron toda una aldea tras de aquel escondite, una enorme, asombrosa y hermosa aldea. Con cientos de chozas hechas de adobe que recorrían el monte, chozas alegres, llenas de color y de vida, sus paredes estaban pintadas con cielos, mares, con retratos de cacería, ni una casa repetía el diseño, todas eran únicas y especiales. Arnold sonrió al recordar al profesor Simmons tras la última frase que cruzo en su mente. Para esta hora debían haberse dado cuenta que se habían ido. Lo cual le recordó ...

"¿Helga desde cuando sabes español?" Negó sacándose esa idea, había algo más importante que quería preguntar. "Espera, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿Como diste con nosotros?"

"Ahm...yo..." Trago saliva, mierda, no esperaba ser atrapada tan rápido así que aún no había elaborado una buena excusa "Me perdí cabeza de balón" respondió torpemente, rogando que por esta vez aceptara su excusa por más tonta que fuera. "¿Tienes un problema con ello?"

Arnold no estaba para nada convencido y no tardo en hacérselo saber "Pero Helga estamos bastante lejos del campamento, es imposible que hayas llegado aquí así nada más..."

Idiota cabeza de balón, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan perceptivo de sus mentiras?... oh si, desde lo ocurrido en FTi . . . Maldito gusano.

"¿Y? . . . me perdí hace horas " La mirada amenazante le dio a entender a Arnold que si continuaba con esa platica la pagaría, pero eso no lo intimido y habría continuado su interrogatorio si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Carmen, quien les informo que habían llegado a su habitación.

La de los chicos al menos, Helga obviamente tendría un cuarto aparte, suspiro aliviada, salvada por casi nada. Después de eso fueron a la sala de reuniones, no hubo mucha comunicación de parte de ellos, mientras que Helga los miraba con recelo, Gerald con preocupación y Arnold con curiosidad pura.

 **Comedor en la aldea de los ojos verdes. 17:30pm**

Un gran banquete se sirvió para recibirlos, los 3 chiquillos podían sentir como eran bien recibidos por toda el pueblo, les sonreían cuando pasaban, decían frases amables /Aunque sólo Helga lograba entenderlas/

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus lugares, sintieron que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos. Ojos de diversos colores que los admiraban desde la lejanía. Arnold sintió que sus mejillas ardían, ser el centro de atención le daba una sensación vergonzosa, aunque no desagradable.

Pronto ambos Gerald y Arnold comenzaron a comer sin mucha preocupación mientras hablaban con un chico llamado Carlos, /El mismo chico que había atrapado a Helga/ quien agradablemente hablaba ingles y de forma más fluida que Carmen y mucho más claro que el español de Helga.

"Por favor coman con confianza y después de eso les aclararemos sus dudas"

"¿Son mis padres verdad?" Pregunto ansioso el rubio, tenía miles de preguntas por hacer y quería que le respondieran ahora, pero sabía que sus respuestas llegarían tras que regresará Carmen.

"¿Mis padres estuvieron aquí?" El chico pelinegro asintió. "¿Los conociste?" Otro asentimiento. Eso basto para que Arnold sintiera que toda la paciencia que trataba de aparentar explotara. "¿Como son?, ¿Donde están?, ¿Por qué estuvieron aquí?, ¿Es por ese tesoro ...?"

"Wowow tranquilo chico gringo, aunque los conocí no recuerdo mucho de ellos, fue hace años ¿Sabes? " Respondió apenado, sabiendo que tal vez su respuesta lo desanimaría bastante. -Espera un poco más, Carmen fue por la bruja, ella te dirá todo lo que sabe, por eso no queremos adelantarte nada"

"Pues eso es bastante sospechoso-" comento al fin la rubia, llamando la atención de los tres chicos. La rubia de una ceja los miraba sin una pisca de confianza, no había tocado nada de lo que le habían colocado para comer y permanecía en una posición completamente a la defensiva.

"No puedo creer que sean ustedes tan tontos. . . Simplemente vienen y estos sujetos afirman conocer a tus padres y pum . . . ¡Les crees como si nada!. Por lo que saben ellos podrían ser los enemigos y estar tras de aquel tesoro que tus padres estaban tratando de proteger "

"Helga, ¡¿como sabes eso?!, solamente le conté eso a Gerald" Arnold pregunto confundido y indignado.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos. Mierda. Ella y su enorme bocota.

 _"Lo viste" Fue el simple cometario que salió de los labios de Carlos, interrumpiendo la excusa que fuere a hacer_. "¿Donde?"Pregunto, su voz era baja, pero se podía sentir un tono un tanto amenazador que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los chiquillos extranjeros.

"No estaba muy lejos de aquí . . . por eso mantenerse encerrados no dura por siempre."

"¿Que fue lo que viste?" Esta vez más demandante.

"¿Porque tendría que decírtelo?" El ambiente se estaba tensando más y más, los puños de Helga se cerraron con fuerza, estaba asustada, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

La paciencia del pelinegro se terminaba, se acercó a la rubia y le tomo del cuello con más fuerza de la que él mismo hubiera querido pero prosiguió."No me fuerces a sacártelo"

La chica de ojos azules le lanzo una mirada feroz, lista para defenderse y atacar en cualquier segundo. Cuando una tercera voz irrumpió el momento "Oye no se qué te este diciendo Helga, pero no me parece correcto que la agarres así, ella sigue siendo una chica. Así que suéltala" Su voz ronca le informo que hablaba muy en serio.

Carlos por otro lado mostraba incredulidad y un poco de ... ¿Diversión?, de pronto soltó una risotada y la dejo ir. Por lo poco que había visto antes pensó que el chico de la leyenda era un niño blando que no se atrevería a tocar una mosca, pero sin duda su mirada penetrante le indico otra cosa. Ese niño era un guerrero y debía tratarlo como tal. Aunque la niña de una sola ceja no se quedaba atrás. Había algo en ella que le intrigaba casi tanto como el niño del volcán.

"Tranquila chica, en un momento veras que no somos sus enemigos... Iré por Carmen, ya se está tardando..." Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante" Por cierto rubia, me gustan tus agallas"

"¿Qué?" Ella enmarco una ceja.

"Muéstrame un poco más de eso" Esta vez hablo en ingles, con una media sonrisa, llena de confianza y le guiño un ojo.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los otros dos chicos, especialmente para cierto cabeza de balón, que no dejaba de mirarle como si quisiera reclamarle algo.

"¿Que Arnoldo?"

"Eso no fue amable Helga"

"Duh, no molestes cabeza de balón" Giró los ojos con fastidio. Otra protesta que fue interrumpida finalmente por Carmen y una chica.

.

 _ **Gerald´s POV.**_

Cielos viejo, comienzo a ver todo esto de forma muy extraña... Bueno como si no fuera suficientemente extraño el hecho de que este acompañando a mi mejor amigo a miles de kilómetros, en una aldea completamente desconocida en la mitad de la nada, en una selva en centro América. Si hubiera dicho eso en voz alta, sin duda me habría quedado sin aire.

Agregando a eso: La tensión en el ambiente que existe entre mi mejor amigo y Helga G. Pataki, es extraña. Es decir, jamás han sido los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero de un modo u otro siempre lograban sacar las cosas a flote y superarla, de la forma más bizarra, pero lo lograban. Y esta vez, siento como si tuvieran una gran muralla entre ellos.

Recordé la conversación que tuvo con Phoebe... De acuerdo, entonces lo que escuche fue exactamente lo que escuche. Sí no como explicaba su presencia en la aldea de los ojos verdes?.¿Coincidencia?. Por dios, ni que fuera Arnold para ser tan inocente.

Negué con violencia en mi mente, no podía ser... Helga G Pataki ¿Podría estar enamorada de mi fiel amigo?... eso era estúpido y no tenía sentido... /pero era aún más estúpido creer que ella estaba ahí solo por arte de magia./

-¿Gerald?- escuche que Arnold me llamaba y le mire.

Después estaba él, Arnold, mi amigo de toda la vida, a quien conozco mejor que a nadie en el mundo, su forma de actuar con Helga desde bueno... quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha sido extraña... siempre lo he visto preocuparse por otras personas, pero esta vez era distinto, justo ahora la forma en la que la mira. . . . es como si él . . .

"Arnold" Quise preguntarlo directamente, aprovechando que Carlos y Helga parecían estar ocupados discutiendo.

"¿Que?" El me miro con su típica sonrisa inocente, y eso fue suficiente para mi. Definitivamente no era eso.

"... Olvídalo" Negué, todo este ajetreo me debe estar volviendo loco. Mira que pensar que Arnold sintiera algo por Helga G. Pataki. Necesitaba otra barra de chocolate para calmar mis delirantes ideas.

Me disponía a tomar un sirvió de la sopa que me había ofrecido Karla, una de las chicas que nos atendía. Cuando observe que Carlos mantenía a Helga elevada en el aire, la sostenía del cuello de forma amenazadora. Casi me ahogo en mi propia saliva. Quise decir algo, pero sin darme cuenta mis ojos se depositaron en mi rubio amigo.

Arnold miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca abierta, no esperaba presenciar algo así en ese momento. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que su semblante cambiara. Entonces pude ver una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él. Sus ojos parecían lanzar llamas, sus uñas se clavaban por la fuerza en que mantenía sus puños cerrados.

"Arnold" Quise llamarlo, pero en el momento siguiente, ya se había encaminado a encarar a Carlos.

 **Carlos POV**

"Oye no se que te este diciendo Helga, pero no me parece correcto que la agarres así, ella sigue siendo una chica" Sus ojos se volvieron afilados, inyectados de sangre, como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa. La chica en mis manos jadeo al escucharlo.

Sonreí. Tenía que ser más precavido y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones tan fácilmente. "Así que bájala" Escuche que me decía, así que lo hice sin más, no sin antes dejar sonar una sonora carcajada.

Vaya que tenía tres chicos muy interesantes en mis manos.

"Tranquila chica, en un momento veras que no somos sus enemigos... Iré por Carmen, ya se está tardando..." Sin más me dirigí hacia el camino verde, pero antes me gire a verlos una vez más. "Por cierto rubia, me gustan tus agallas" Le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Ha?- Ella enmarco una ceja.

-Muéstrame un poco más de eso- Esta vez hable en ingles, quería que me entendieran... a medias.

 **Arnold´s POV.**

Estaba muy nervioso mientras esperaba que Carlos o Carmen regresaran, sentía que me faltaba el aire, ¿Y qué pasaba si me decían que no sabían nada de ellos?, o si la respuesta no me gustaba... negué con fuerza. No. Mis padres deben seguir con vida, yo lo sé...

Y a pesar de que me decía eso. Sentía como perdía el control de mis manos. Lleve mi mano derecha a la izquierda, en un intento por calmar aquel temblor que amenazaba con hacerme tener un ataque que semejara a un embate de tétanos. Respire profundo nuevamente. Cuando sentí una cálida mano posarse sobre mi hombro, gire a mi lado izquierdo y sonreí.

Gerald me estaba dando unas palmaditas, dándome animo a seguir. Le sonreí en respuesta, no estoy solo, mi mejor amigo esta aquí . . .y también estaba . . .

Me gire a ver a Helga, ella estaba distraída comiendo una pera /Al fin la había logrado convencer de tomar aunque sea un bocado/. Sonreí, me tomo más de 30 minutos en que aceptara probar algo, pero al final había accedido. Yo sabía que moría de hambre, pude escuchar su estomago sonar un par de veces. Simplemente Helga a veces era demasiado obstinada.

Finalmente el momento de saber la verdad llego. Carmen entro a la habitación seguida de una anciana, una niña de nuestra edad y Carlos. La anciana se sentó a mi lado, mientras el resto se repartió en los demás lugares.

"Arnold, ¿Verdad?" Asentí asombrado, no esperaba que la mujer hablara en ingles.

"Vaya que has crecido mucho"

"¿Usted me conoce?" Fue una pregunta que no pude evitar.

"Por supuesto que te conozco Arnold, yo te ayude a llegar a este mundo" Inició con una sonrisa la anciana, mientras relataba con pasión."Recuerdo perfectamente ese día . . . El día en que callaste un volcán con tus lagrimas" comento animada. Mis mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza, una cosa era escucharlo del abuelo y otra escucharla de una total desconocida.

"Vaya chico milagros" Le lance una mirada a Helga al escuchar su burla, pero ella tan solo se encogió de hombros divertida.

" Disculpe ... yo . . . nosotros" Me corregí "Vinimos aquí por una razón muy específica, vinimos a buscar a mis padres, ¿Usted sabe que fue lo que ocurrió con ellos?"Pregunte, la anciana dejó soltar un suspiro, sus ojos cayendo con melancolía, el brillo de sus ojos pareciendo querer regresar en el tiempo. Mientras mi corazón comenzaba a trabajar aceleradamente y el oxigeno comenzaba a consumirse en mi sistema, sin que mis pulmones pudieran compensarlo.

¿Acaso ellos estaban. . . . . ?

"Tus padres rescataron un tesoro muy preciado para nosotros hace muchos años..." Sin esperar respuesta continuó. "Es un tesoro que significa todo para nosotros, después de eso nos ayudaron en otras cosas, naciste tu y entonces partieron ..." La mujer tomo un pequeño descanso, supongo que la edad le dificultaba proseguir por mucho tiempo la conversación. "Pero un día comenzó a surgir una enfermedad entre la gente de los ojos verdes... entre nosotros... pero solo atacaba niños, por eso decidimos pedirle ayuda a tu madre"

"¡Era algo de verdad devastador!. Nuestros niños cada vez se ponían peor. . . Pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a meter a cualquier persona a nuestra aldea, por eso sólo podía ser tu madre quien viniera a ayudarnos" Carmen complemente con desgane, mirando al suelo, ni una sola vez se atrevió a mirarnos. Hablaba como si hubiera cometido un crimen y ahora estuviera confesando su culpabilidad.

"Pero jamás nos imaginamos que la sombra estuviera tras de tus padres" prosiguió la anciana. "No sabemos mucho de lo que ocurrió" Admitió, derrumbando algo dentro de mi. Espere a que continuara mientras hacía otra pausa. ". . .Pero hubo un accidente mientras ellos trataban de regresar a casa, su avión... "Me miro a los ojos y sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba...

Agache el rostro

"Su avión se estrello" Termino de decir la anciana.

"Pero aun creemos que están vivos" Se adelanto a decir Carmen, levante mi vista. Sin poder alejar esa pequeña esperanza. "Nunca encontramos cuerpos y escuchamos rumores de las aldeas aledañas.."

"Nuestros hermanos aseguran que la sombra los capturo y los mantiene cautivos en algún lugar de la ciudad perdida" Termino de decir Carlos.

"¿Hay alguna pista?, ¿Ustedes saben donde se encuentra la sombra?, ¿La ciudad perdida?"

"La ciudad perdida, la conocemos bien- Respondió Carmen, a la vez que me entregaba una joya. "Nosotros creemos en ti Arnold, tu callaste el volcán cuando estaba por hacer erupción, la naturaleza te escucho, te hemos estado esperando por años" Los ojos de la mujer me veían con una extraño brillo. "Salvaras a tus padres y atraparas a la sombra, eso es lo que hemos creído durante estos diez años."

"Hay otra pista que nos orienta a que la sombra aún está en busca de la corazón, si él sigue en busca de la corazón, tiene una razón para mantener cautivos a tus padres" Argumento Carlos y se giro a ver a Helga. "¿Que fue lo que viste guerrera?"

"¿Guerrera?" que clase de apodo era ese, pregunto arqueando una ceja hacía el latino para después girarse a verme cuando la llame.

"¿Helga?" Mi voz sonó más quebrada de lo que hubiera querido

"Es verdad. Lo vi" Confeso. "No estaba lejos de aquí, cuando caminaba por la selva me perdí y fui a dar a un lugar muy extraño, unas ruinas " Por alguna razón aparto sus ojos mirando el suelo, pero prosiguió. "Se declaró así mismo como la sombra mientras alrededor de 30 hombres celebraban a su lado y decían como dentro de poco tiempo la corazón seria de ellos; Realmente no pude entender todo . . . Mi español no es tan bueno."

"¿Te vieron?" Pregunto Carlos, mientras ella negaba.

"Soy bastante buena para escabullirme, no se percataron de mi para nada" Oh sí, soy testigo de eso. Recordando todo el fiasco de FTi, la realidad es que Gerald y yo no lo habríamos logrado sin ella.

"Dices eso pero yo te encontré _gatita_ "

.

.

.

 **Gerald pov´s**

Jamás en toda mi corta vida me imagine que alguien tendría los pantalones para decirle algo tan atrevido a Pataki, y supongo que ella tampoco ya que simplemente se quedo viéndolo con los ojos abiertos /Fueron solo unos segundos/, antes de ver como se le lanzaba encima, Carlos alcanzo a esquivar el puñetazo con cierta facilidad, a la vez que atrapaba la muñeca de Helga.

Afortunadamente para todos la bruja interrumpió la pelea y nos dio más advertencias sobre la sombra. Eso le dio tiempo a Arnold de tomar del brazo a Helga y obligarla a sentarse.

SI esto era una pesadilla quisiera despertar de ella, porque estaba dejando de ser gracioso toda esta confusión.

.

 **Helga´s POV**

Ese imbécil, ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme gatita?, me las pagara... pero por ahora, me concentrare en contarle todos los detalles a la anciana sobre mi pseudo-encuentro con la sombra y en pensar detenidamente todo. Mi atención debe permanecer en Arnod. Justo ahora es lo único que debe invadir mi mente, mi querido cabeza de balón y sus padres presos.

Mañana al amanecer saldríamos a buscar a la ciudad perdida, si había una esperanza de que los padres de mi amado Arnold estén con vida, debían estar ahí.

 **Arnold´s pov.**

Sabía que debería dormir y descansar bien, mañana sería un día ajetreado y posiblemente más peligroso que otros días, pero simplemente el sueño no venía a mí.

Por fin vería a mis padres, lo presentía, estaban vivos. Y el hecho de que la sombra siguiera tras de la corazón era una prueba. Los necesitaba para llegar a ella. Una parte de mi agradecía que Helga lo hubiera visto, aunque la otra moría de mortificación pensando lo que le pudo haber pasado.

Hablando de ella...

Se había negado rotundamente a decir cómo había llegado hasta donde ellos...

El recuerdo de la confesión en la cima de la FTi vino a mi mente, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Desde aquella vez no he podido ver a Helga de la misma forma. Sé que fue muy cobarde de mi parte negar que la confesión de Helga fue completamente sincera. Supongo que era demasiado para mi yo de aquellos momentos.

Y tal vez lo sigue siendo.

Es decir toda la vida ha actuado como si me odiara, de repente que me declare estar "completamente y locamente enamorada de mi; Y no era un amor superficial como el que solemos tener los chicos de nuestra edad. No, es un amor intenso, profundo, protector. Un amor que no creía posible en alguien de nuestra edad.

Cielos, agradecía estar solo en estos momentos, porque estoy seguro que parezco un tomate viviente. Lo cual me recordó que nunca le di mi respuesta. Para empezar. ¿Tenía una?. Es decir me gusta, pero no sé si es ese tipo de gustar-gustar. Nunca pensé en ella de esa forma...

Entonces recordé la forma en la que Carlos le había llamado gatita... No se sintió para nada bien, una sensación desagradable se presento en mi pecho. Era como cuando sólo quedaba una nieve de tu sabor favorita y alguien la tomaba justo frente a sus ojos. Bueno. Probablemente no era lo más sensato pensar en Helga como una taza de nieve de vainilla.

Sacudí de mi cabeza esos pensamientos. Mi mente estaba volando demasiado. Por ahora debía de concentrarme en encontrarlos. Aunque no pude apartar de mi por completo esa molesta emoción.

.

.

Notas finales: Decidí crear un OC. No se preocupen no tendrá taaanto acto en escena. Sólo es por ahora. Helga no tuvo mucho POV. Pero ya lo tendra en los siguientes. Después de todo, es la heroína de mi corazón.

Si gustan leer más fics mios. Tengo otro fic de Helga x Arnold. Llamado a el de verdad le gustas tonta xD. En fin. Gracias por leer. Me harían muuuy feliz si me dejaran aunque sea un pequeño comentario. :) Besitos!


End file.
